Masks and Mysteries
by sheltie
Summary: A late Valentine story. Koumi.


**Masks and Mysteries**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Digimon at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, I know that it is past Valentine's Day, but this was the best I could come up with in the time I had.**

* * *

><p>Izzy tugged on the collar of his white shirt that laid under his black tuxedo. He was super nervous about this and tried to figure out how his friends had talked him into going to the gala. Tonight there was a masquerade ball for Valentine's Day. His friend dragged to him since he had no plans that couldn't be canceled.<p>

So here he was in the dark part of the ballroom watching everyone else dance. This was so not his scene. He wondered where the rest of his friends were since they said they'd be here. But since they were all wearing masks it would be harder to find them. Especially since no one told him what they'd be wearing.

"Hello there, what are you doing here all alone?"

Izzy jumped and spun around to see probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He didn't know who she was due to the mask, but she looked amazing. Her dress was a pearl white that had straps that just fell off her slender shoulders. The dress ended just a couple inches from her feet so she wouldn't trip. Izzy saw that on her feet were some shoe that looked like they'd kill your feet. There was an elegant bodice on the chest with white lace going up further to cover her chest though enough to get a good peek. Her mask was the same pearl white color as her dress, but with angel wings on the sides. Her chestnut hair was tied in a complicated bun with a couple strands left hang.

"Uh, um" Izzy answered.

She smiled.

"I seem to have you tongue-tied" she said with a little giggle.

Izzy could only nod. He knew that if he wasn't wearing this get up with the mask no girl would come up to him. he was a nerd, a geek. No girl would show this much interest him if they knew who he was really.

"Come on, lets dance" she said.

Izzy just nodded since he was hypnotized by this angel's voice. So soft, so sweet. It sounded a bit familiar to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Soon they were on the floor and Izzy and his mystery girl were dancing.

"You dance well" she said.

"Thank you, so do you" Izzy said finally regaining the control of his voice.

She smiled a sweet smile.

"So tell me, who are you?" she asked.

"Uh-uh-uh, the rules for tonight are no question about who you are. We have to wait til midnight" Izzy said.

"Right, sorry, I forgot" she said blushing in embarrassment.

"I don't mind. I am as curious as you are" Izzy said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, so why don't you tell me about yourself without giving anything away that might tell me who you are. There isn't any rules against that" Izzy suggested.

"Alright, but this is going to be hard since I might know you" she said.

"I don't think so I couldn't miss an angel like you" Izzy said suavely.

"My, aren't you the charmer" she said with another sweet smile.

Izzy blushed.

"Okay, we'll play your game only if you tell about yourself too" she said.

"Deal" Izzy said.

So the two began trading snippets of their life.

"I grew up here, but moved away. I've been back for a few days" she said.

"I also grew up here and lived here all my life" Izzy said.

"Really, are you sure we never met?" she asked.

"Pretty sure" Izzy said with a nod.

They kept switching back and forth trading bits of their life, but still neither were coming close to knowing who the other was. There was a mild bit of flirting going on too as they were liking one another more and more. Though they had no idea what the other's name was they felt like they had a real connection with each other.

"_Everyone, we're close to the unveiling. Don't take off your masks til you hear the gong!"_

"Well, looks like we're very close in founding who we're dancing with" she said.

Soon the gong was heard and masks were being pulled off. Izzy took off his as the mystery girl took hers off. Izzy's eyes widen. It couldn't be. Could it?

"Mimi" he squeaked.

"Izzy" Mimi Tachikawa said shocked.

"Uh yeah, man, this is awkward" Izzy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on Izzy, let go outside and talk" Mimi said.

Izzy nodded as Mimi took his hand and dragged him out of the ball room.

/Scene Break/

The outside was just as decorated as the inside with everything remotely Valentines or romantic. The found a stone bench and sat down.

"I can't believe it, I come home and go to this dance and the one I am dancing with happens to be one of my best friends" Mimi said smiling.

"Yeah. Hey, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Izzy asked.

"I wanted to surprise you all" Mimi said.

"Well, I'm surprised" Izzy said.

"So, about what happened during the dance?" Mimi asked.

"Oh, that, well" Izzy said nervously.

"Izzy, don't worry. You didn't know it was me" Mimi said.

"Yeah, I guess" Izzy said.

"Is something wrong Izzy?" Mimi asked as she placed a hand on top of Izzy's.

"Well, it's just I never felt like this with a girl before, and it's odd that this feeling is going on with you. I'm not sure what to do" Izzy said frowning.

Mimi smiled gently. Leave it to Izzy to not be sure about his feelings. Feelings aren't logical at all and Izzy loved logic. He did bear the crest of Knowledge after all.

"Izzy, are you sure what you're feeling is real, and not just a phase that will fade?" Mimi asked.

"I am sure Mimi, I can't tell you why it is, but I just know. I know that this is real" Izzy said.

"Then Izzy, I think you should ask me out" Mimi suggested.

Izzy's eyes bugged out at this. He felt his palms begin to moisten intensely. He cleared his throat a couple times as he licked his lips also.

"Mimi, will you go out with me?" he asked in a slightly high tone due to nerves.

"Yes, I will go out with you" Mimi said.

Izzy was relieved.

The two sat the outside the rest of the dance catching up and Izzy walked her home. When they got to her door they set up their date and Mimi kissed Izzy on the cheek. Izzy walked home feeling good.

_Best Valentine's day ever_ he thought.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, that's my Valentines story. I don't think this is some of my best work, but this is the best I could do. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
